The Center for Human Information Processing serves the function of fostering and exchanging theoretical and research developments in human information processing. The activities of the research program focus on (1) consultants, workshops, and visitors program, and (2) on specific research. The former activities encourage the active and commulative exchange of research information ranging from psychophysics to social psychology. The research activities include projects in interdisciplinary aspects of cognitive functioning, semantic networks, used and fumctions of visual imagery, information integration models, memory, teaching and learning, analyses of emotional phenomena, choice theories, psycholinguistics, and the interface of cognitive psychology and the psychology of action. Research is carried out in laboratories associated with the Center, most of which are based on on-line dedicated computer facilities. The unifying them, across individuals and disciplines represented, is the application of a cognitive human information processing model to all aspects of human and action.